Courting the Lady
by Fulinn28
Summary: Jack wants to give Sam a choice.
1. Seeking Favor

Title: Seeking Favor  
  
Author: Fulinn28  
  
E-mail: fulinn28ficwithfins.com  
  
Website: www.ficwithfins.com (all of my stories can be found here)  
  
Rating: G  
  
Archive: Jackfic yes, Fanfiction.net yes, and Gateworld.net yes, all others please ask.  
  
Pairings: Sam and Pete / Sam and Jack   
  
Category: Romance / Some fluff  
  
Season: Everything up to the end of season seven  
  
Content Warnings: Pete is dating Sam  
  
Summary: Pete is dating Sam but Jack wants a chance to show her what she's missing.  
  
Spoilers: "Chimera" , "Lost City"  
  
Status: Completed  
  
Sequel / Series: Part 1 of "Courting the Lady"  
  
Size:  
  
Disclaimer: "All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author."  
  
Copyright: (c) 2004 bonnie rose  
  
Authors Notes.: This story is a romance and fluff. Some of the later chapters in the series will have more "meat" to them, I promise ! Feed back is welcome ! Thank you to Su Freund, the best beta I could ask for, this story is so much better for her efforts and suggestions. All remaining errors are mine and mine alone.  
  
Daniel   
  
I stand watching Jack as he moves about the room, playing the host. It had been Jack's idea to hold the party off base and Cassie and I had helped him with the arrangements. Its hard to book a function hall, arrange for catering and music when you spend three weeks out of every four on the other side of the galaxy !  
  
I see now that he has zeroed in on Sam's current location, dancing with Pete looking for all the world the happy couple. I see her looking around every so often as if looking for someone and I know in my heart that she's looking for Jack, worried whenever he is out of her sight. A grin crosses my face as I wonder how she survives with Jack currently stationed off world now. Yep, General Jack O'Neill Beta Site commander and finally no longer her commanding officer.  
  
Finally I can take it no more, all this sulking around the edges of the room. I begin to move towards Jack catching up with him near the back exit.  
  
"So, Jack whatcha doing ?" I ask with my most innocent look firmly in place.  
  
"Nothing, Daniel, nothing at all." Jack replies, his eyes never leaving the dancing couple.  
  
"Go," I urge him "talk to her !"  
  
"I can't you know that, she has him in her life now. She made her choice." Jack glumly whispers in reply.  
  
"You never gave her the choice, Jack. You stood back and took no action." I point out to him. "One more truth for you and then I'll go find someone else to annoy. They are not married; they are not living together …. And no one ever said that two men cannot express an interest in one woman. Jack go to her, give her a choice, a reason to chose someone other than Pete." With that parting bit of advice I wander away from my best friend, hoping that I have planted a little seed within him, that would bloom into some kind of action.  
  
Jack   
  
My heart aches as I watch her dancing with Pete. It should be me that is holding her close, making her smile. Although I'll never admit it to Daniel I do listen to him when he hands out advice, I just don't always follow it. However this time I know he's right! I never gave Sam the chance to make a choice between Pete and I.  
  
It's time I did.  
  
I stand a little straighter, adjusting my tie and taking a deep breath before I walk out onto the dance floor heading for guest of honor.  
  
Jacob Carter   
  
It's a nice party all in all, a little strange to see all of these people outside of the mountain with their spouses or dates. I often forget that these fine officers and enlisted personnel have families and homes, dreams and desires outside of the mountain. I sigh as I watch my daughter dancing with her boyfriend.  
  
I find him mildly annoying. I can't talk about my work with him. Even with the information he's been given, it was limited to explanations for what he'd already seen. He was not privileged to all of the knowledge that we've learned. To that end he is unaware that I carry a Tok'ra and therefore Sel'mak must remain silent during our visits to Sam if Pete is in the house.  
  
Lord the man seems glued to her side, If he gets much closer he'll be attached to her hip ! Besides if I'm honest with my self I had resigned my self to the likelihood of having Jack O'Neill as my son-in-law a long time ago and, strangely, I feel betrayed that it did not look promising any longer.   
  
I jump as someone touches my shoulder and I look up to see my oldest and closest friend, General George Hammond standing beside me.   
  
"George." I acknowledge my friend's arrival at my side. "Nice party Jack threw in Sam's honor."  
  
"That it is, nice to see all the men with their families here tonight." He responded to me, then with a grin his attention seemed to wonder.  
  
"What?" I asked "Why the grin?"  
  
"Look." He replied nodding towards the dance floor, where I saw General Jack O'Neill heading for my daughter like a man with a mission.   
  
A whisper sounds in my head "Oh Jacob, this should be good." Sel'mak declares with glee. Her support of my daughter in matters of O'Neill is well known to me.  
  
"Yep," I spoke up "this should be good." With that George and I took our seats at the bar and settled in to follow the next chapter in what has turned out to be a seven year love story.  
  
Jack   
  
I am a man on a mission, and clearly everyone recognizes this fact as the dancers on the floor clear a path before me.  
  
Finally I reached the couple who hold my unwavering attention. I reached forward and tapped Pete on the shoulder bringing the couple to a stand still.  
  
"May I cut in?" I inquire politely, as I take up Sam's hand and lead her out on to the dance floor away from the others.  
  
The music pickes up and the other couples join us in the dance.  
  
"Sam, you look lovely tonight." I say, looking into her eyes and taking a breath to steady my nerves for what I need to say next. " Sam, as far as I know there is no rule that says a wonderful women can't date two men at the same time provided that each man is aware of the other. I'd like the chance to court you Sam, to give you another choice. May the best man win. Now if in your heart the best man has already won, I'll bow out like a gentleman, no wild scenes, no hard feelings. However if there's any doubt in your heart about who you love and who returns that devotion, then give me a chance. You won't regret it, I promise" Finally, I pause for a breath as we continue to dance. Looking into each others eyes we are oblivious to anyone else in the room.  
  
I hold my breath waiting for her answer knowing that I'll have to follow through with my promise to bow out like a gentleman. If that happens I'll be leaving with a broken heart.  
  
"I would love to be courted General Jack O'Neill." With that answer whispering in my ears, a huge grin appeares on my face and I reply "It'll be my honor Colonel Carter."  
  
A tap on my shoulder interrupted our moment. Our dance comes to an end and I hand her off to her current boyfriend my grin firmly in place.  
  
"You'll be hearing from me soon" I promise  
  
"I'll be waiting." Sam replies softly, her eyes never wavering from mine.  
  
End  
  
TBC 


	2. Taking in Strays

Title: Taking in Strays

Author: Fulinn28

E-mail: fulinn28ficwithfins.com

Website: www.ficwithfins.com (all of my stories can be found here)

Rating: PG

Archive: Jackfic yes, Fanfiction.net yes, and Gateworld.net yes, all others please ask.

Pairings: Sam & Pete / Sam & Jack

Category: Romance / fluff

Season: Future

Content Warnings: A tiny hint on how children are created.

Summary: Its Jack's party, Pete's invited, but it's another guest that wins the day for Jack.

Spoilers: All episodes which have been aired and speculation on season eight.

Status: complete

Sequel / Series: part 2 of "Courting the Lady" Series

Size:

Disclaimer: "All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author."

Copyright: (c) 2004 bonnie rose

Authors Notes: All feedback and suggestions welcome and will be answered. My muse has many more stories in store for us. Thank you to Su Freund, the best beta I could ask for, this story is so much better for her efforts and suggestions. All remaining errors are mine and mine alone.

**Sam**

I look fondly out over Jack's backyard, filled with an incredible assortment of family, friends and aliens. Plus of course the two men who are now actively vying for my hand, well actually I'm pretty sure they want my whole body. I freely admit to feeling incredibly flattered to have two men so interested in me, and I'm looking forward to their attentions.

Daniel and Sarah are sitting together in the lawn swing under a large shady tree, gently swaying back and forth, their hands joined together. I sigh as I think of all the fantasies I'd created of me and Jack sitting in that very spot in his backyard. I shake my head to dispel the vision and turn my attention elsewhere.

**Jack**

I glance out the windows in the back of my kitchen taking in the whole odd group of friends enjoying the warm summer day in my backyard. How did I get this lucky? I mean I lost my whole family and reason to live back some eight years ago, giving up on friends and family as being the cause of all of my pain. Yet now I look out into a yard full of people, good people who would do any thing for me.

Running through the yard are the General's Granddaughters, Tessa and Kayla happily chasing Hanka, Cassie's little dog. The poor dog was zigging and zagging under everyone's legs in hopes of finding a little peace. I made a note to myself to set out a bowl of water for him in a nice quite shady place, away from the tool shed.

I had just grabbed the extra sodas for the cooler on the deck when the front door bell rang. I grinned in anticipation at who was waiting on the other side.

**Pete**

I finally find General O'Neill's home, a very nice family neighborhood in the suburbs of Colorado Springs. Lucky for me Sam's neighbor knew about the party the General was hosting for all of Sam's friends and family. I'm sure my invitation was lost in the mail! Sam will be delighted to learn that my case finished up sooner than I expected and so I was able to make this unexpected trip to see her this weekend. . I hate working in Denver, leaving Sam here in Colorado Springs with O'Neill, but I comfort myself in the knowledge that General O'Neill is frequently away tending to his base, wherever that is.

Although I have met General O'Neill a couple of times already it was never as a rival for Sam's affections. At the time O'Neill was her commanding office and off limits, so I was polite to him but basically just ignored him. After all it was Sam I was interested in not her CO. Of course in the few months that I've been dating her, I've learned that SG-1 is not "just" her team but really her family and to love Sam was to love them all.

I clearly remember her recent promotion party where O'Neill made his intentions clear to everyone present. I was utterly amazed when he cut into the middle of my dance with Sam and declared his intention, with her permission, to "court" her. To my everlasting shame and amazement she accepted his offer! After all the time she's spent with me, I was completely surprised. Here I was thinking of a marriage proposal and she was willing to date another man.

I shudder thinking of the loud angry fight that followed our arrival home that night, Sam informed me in no uncertain terms that I could continue to see her, knowing that she was also dating O'Neill, or I could leave. For good. Well I left alright and headed back to Denver, only to calm down and find that I wanted her back, more than anything. So I was going to have to work to win the lady's heart and this party is the first move, in what I anticipate as an elaborate chess game with General Jack O'Neill.

**Jack**

At the sound of the door bell, I head out to see who's at my front door. All of the guests were already here. I was completely baffled to find Pete Shannahan at my door.

"Pete" I said by way of acknowledgement "what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Sam. Is she here?" he asks me as he attempts to step around me.

"Yeah, everyone's out back in the yard." I frown as I realize he's slipping past me into my house.

"Thanks," Pete said with a nod, "I'm sure I can find her."

I watch him slowly make his way to the patio where Liz Hammond, the General's daughter, is sitting with Cassie. They both study him a moment, before saying hello and returning to their own conversation. I watch him as well as he joins in my little party. I gotta hand it to him, he's got a hell of a nerve showing up on my doorstep uninvited!

**Pete**

I look around the spacious backyard for a moment, not seeing a friendly face anywhere. In the corner of the deck, Jacob Carter, his daughter and George Hammond are sitting together. I stride over to the little group, placing a huge smile on my face as I offer to shake hands with Jacob. After the niceties are taken care of I sit down putting my arms around Sam and delivering what I hope is a heart stopping kiss to her lips.

I so love sitting beside Sam, having her wrapped safely in my arms where no one else can take her away from me. I grin as I look into her face, feeling a fierce pride in knowing that she will be mine in the end of this little game.

**Sam**

I glance up at the sound of the sliding door opening, to see Pete coming outside to join us. I watch as he looks around, no doubt trying to locate me. Finally he moves past Liz and Cassie, stepping gingerly around Tessa where she lies sprawled out on the grass with Hanka, heading for my little group.

I hesitate a moment before rising up to greet him. What is Pete doing here? At Jack's BBQ? Instead, to my bewilderment, he offers to shake my dad's hand first. Once that's out of the way he takes my seat and offers me his lap. With a feeling of irritation I accept, sitting down on him facing my dad and General Hammond. Pete gives me a kiss that, while wonderful in the privacy of my home, embarrassed me in front of my friends and family.

After breaking away from his kiss, I glance around the yard; no one is watching me which only makes me think no one missed that kiss. I look towards the house and catch Jack's eyes gazing out of the kitchen window directly into my blue eyes and I know that he saw Pete's display. Eventually Kayla breaks the moment by asking her grandpa George when lunch will be ready.

I find Pete's arms around my waist constricting and begin to squirm in an attempt to get away. Kayla's timely arrival gives me the excuse I need to get up and take her by the hand.

"Come on Kayla" I urge her on "let's get your sister and wash up! I'm sure Uncle Jack is about ready to cook." I smile down at the little girl as I walk away towards the house.

**Jacob to Sel'mak**

"I don't like him!" I thought angrily "did you see that kiss? It was indecent!"

"Jacob calm down," Sel'mak advised me "getting all worked up will do you no good!"

Selmak chortled to herself; nothing like a good rivalry to bring out the best and the worst in the two men as they fought for the right to claim Samantha as their mate.

"Jacob, enjoy it. The best man will win the right to your daughter and provide us with many new grandchildren." Selmak remind her host. The thought of new grandchildren from my precious daughter was soothing, until I realized that to produce those grandchildren would require my pure and innocent daughter to engage in sex with one of these men!

"Sel'mak!" I yell at my symbiote, "Don't do that, you're purposely winding me up and I don't need that kind of help!"

I deliberately turn towards my friend of many years, George Hammond and shaking my head at the internal conversation I'd just had with my symbiote began to discuss Liz's newest job offer.

**Jack**

I watch out the window as Pete approaches Sam and her father, offering his hand to Jacob and then turning to Sam. To my utter amazement he lays a kiss on Sam that would make a sailor blush. I catch Sam's eye, once she re-gains her breath, I can see the discomfort Pete has caused her. I feel my anger and resentment build in the pit of my stomach at him for causing her any anxiety. I let out the breath I'm holding as I see her take Kayla by the hand, heading for the house.

I always know when Sam enters a room with me; I have some sense that is finely attuned to her. I turn away from the window, to look at her and offer a smile.

"Hey." I say gently "I'm ready to start cooking, want to help?"

I feel a real sense of relief when she nods in agreement, grabbing the plate of hamburgers and hotdogs from the counter top.

Together we head out on to the deck where I have the grill fired up. We work well together, Sam and I, rarely needing to talk, knowing by instinct what the other needs.

**Daniel**

I glance up from the swing as the sliding door opens up to reveal Pete standing on the deck. What the hell is he doing here, I wonder. I hope that Jack keeps his attitude in check. It would do no good to get into a fist fight with the man. Even if Pete does have a lot of nerve crashing Jack's BBQ. I settle back with Sarah watching Pete as he joins Sam and her father on the other side of the yard.

Finally lunch is served, good thing as I'm starving. Everyone finds a place on the deck, the three kids sitting on the grass with the dog. I grin as Jack produces a big bowl of water and dry dog kibble liberally sprinkled with cooked hamburger. That's Jack making sure everyone is happy and well cared for.

I look around the table amazed at the odd assortment of strays that Jack has provided shelter to. Could there be an odder group of people gathered together anywhere on earth? I look around the yard and see three aliens, two orphans, three fatherless children and two men, both alphas in their own right vying for the same women.

**Sam**

Finally the day is winding down to a close. I'm exhausted trying to entertain both of my suitors; Liz is no help as she finds this whole thing vastly amusing.

I watch Jack through the picture window as he helps Liz get her girls safely into their car for the ride home. Kayla has fallen asleep on Jacks shoulder and he stands holding her securely while Tessa gets settled. My heart aches a little as I watch him, for all that he has lost. He is so comfortable with children and how he must miss his own son each and every day.

I turn away and head to the kitchen, sparing a glance into the living room where Pete has taken up residence. He and I are the last of the days guests still here. I want to send him home to give me a moment with Jack but by the looks of things he is staying put, guarding his territory. He knows that after we leave here, he is going off to a hotel and not home with me.

I sigh as I begin loading the dishwasher, amazed at the amount of dishes we used during the party. This is the second load and one more is waiting. I glance out the window watching as Jack finishes cleaning up the grill and re-arranging the deck furniture.

**Jack**

Finally almost everyone has left. I love my friends and family but truthfully they can wear ya out! Especially when I was trying so hard to be on my best behavior all day, the perfect host. Pete of course just floated around chatting with everyone, putting his best foot forward. I worried all day that he was making a lot more headway than I was with everyone, once they relaxed around him. Maybe this party wasn't such a good idea.

I had intended to show Sam that I was as much a gentleman as Pete, displaying my ability to get along with everyone, even a party crasher. Yet I had spent most of the day working to keep things going, refilling the ice chest, cooking lunch and playing with the kids. Meanwhile Pete had been free to chat with Jacob, George and the other guests, No doubt convincing Jacob that he was the better man for his daughter.

I wander out to the tool shed, puttering around for a moment before closing up the doors and heading for the house.

**Sam**

I move the next stack of dishes from the side counter into the space immediately on top of the dishwasher, preparing to reload it for the last time this evening. As I did so I saw a blue bag pushed into the corner. My curiosity overcame my good sense and I pulled the bag from its hiding place and out into the light of the kitchen.

I gasp in surprise. What is this! Why does he have a bag like this in his kitchen?

I hear the sliding door open as Jack enters from the deck.

"Jack?" I call out "Can you come here for a moment?"

Shortly both Pete and Jack appear in the kitchen, Jack looking uncertain and a look of anticipation on Pete's face.

"What's this?" I ask pointing to the blue bag now sitting on the breakfast table in the kitchen.

Jack studies it a moment, clearly weighing his options.

Pete seeing a moment to outshine Jack, volunteers "Why Sam, I think it's a big bag of dry cat food. Did you tell him you and I are considering a new cat for you, honey, to replace the one you lost ? Perhaps it's for us. " He peers innocently at Jack with a smirk on his lips.

**Jack**

Caught! I didn't know what to do. I'm always mouthing off about how much I love dogs and dislike cats. Everyone knows my views on dogs vs cats and I so did not want to bring this back up now. I know how much Sam loves cats with their sleek beauty and independent nature. She still talks about her cat Schrodinger which she had given to Narim.

I glance at Pete again and can see the delight in his eyes at my being put on the spot. It is certainly his moment to collect a few brownie points at my expense.

"Uhh. That would be a no, its not for you Pete." I take a deep breath and explain in a rush.

"It's for a stray cat that I saw a couple of weeks ago. She was looking for a safe place for her kittens. I spent the afternoon watching her as she transferred them one by one from the woods into the shed. There's a loose board in the back and she found her way in. Well I was just worried about her kittens, cause mom was soooo skinny. So I've just well kinda been putting out some dry food now and then and maybe a bowl of water when its hot." I stammer to a halt, out of breath and embarrassed. I risk a glance up at Sam's face in time to see the biggest most brilliant smile ever.

"Jack O'Neill," Sam says softly as she approaches me, "You are the kindest man I have ever known. Taking in a stray cat just cause she needs some help."

With that her lips cover mine and deliver to me the most spectacular close to this day I could have imagined, pushing away all of the doubts and fears I'd been feeling watching Pete all day. Perhaps he'd been able to campaign on his own behalf today, and he'd gotten to give Sam that kiss earlier. However, I have won the day's contest, for the lady we are both courting gave me the winning prize.

end

TBC

**Disclaimer:**_ "All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction website and the fan fiction achieved here was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and the stories, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author."_


End file.
